


The Three P's For A Successful Marriage

by charmed310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed310/pseuds/charmed310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have finally, finally, at long last got it together and are getting married. James, Albus, Lily and Scorpius take care to plan it all for them from start to finish. And no peeking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three P's For A Successful Marriage

**Author:**  charmed310

 **Prompt Number:** 51

 **Title:** The Three ‘P’s For A Successful Marriage

 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

 **Summary:** Harry and Draco have finally, finally, at long last got it together and are getting married. James, Albus, Lily and Scorpius take care to plan it all for them from start to finish. And no peeking!

 **Rating:** R

 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Warning(s):** Harry’s POV (third person), fluff, moments of graphic sex and naughty words, use of a Pensieve - if you blink too long you might miss it.

 **Epilogue compliant?** Sort of… Timeline is off, but the kids and mothers are the same.

 **Word Count:** 7.2K

 **Author's Notes:** Dearest dracogotgame : Thank you for leaving such a lovely prompt! It’s not _exactly_ what you asked for, i.e. took generous liberties with your optional requests *hides*, but I hope you like it all the same.

 

_The Proposal_

Harry Potter just barely stopped himself from grinning as he followed in Draco’s wake, having remained at the dinner table to pay the bill while his boyfriend of ten years left the place in an absolute huff. Harry knew he deserved it. The kids had been hinting all _month_ that ‘Dad is definitely going to do something special on your anniversary’, and Harry himself had dropped a little hint or two that week about making their anniversary an occasion to remember, so it wasn’t beyond Draco to be peeved when they did the usual and had a quiet dinner out by themselves. Harry was glad, however, that he’d left the ring at home with Scorpius on the grounds that Draco would likely loathe a big public proposal. Draco had looked so sad when the last course had been served and Harry had signalled for the bill and no proposal had come, it was all Harry could do not to drop to his knee and ask.

Surprised to see Draco waiting for him outside, perhaps holding out for a quiet night-time stroll for Harry to make his move, Harry decided that he could wait another ten minutes. The kids were probably still getting the house ready if he knew them. Sure enough, the mobile phone in his pocket vibrated with a text from James saying, _‘hope u haven’t had dessert yet - house in a mess! Jx’._ James was really into Muggle technology and lived on his mobile when he was at home. Harry sometimes needed one for work and hated it, but he had to admit that for times like this, they were dead useful.

Harry slipped his arm through Draco’s and pulled him along. ‘Let’s take a walk. It’s so nice out tonight.’

Draco didn’t say a word, but Harry could see his face soften. Laughing on the inside, Harry knew he was probably going to get a very stern dressing-down later when the excitement was over. It didn’t matter to him as long as the dressing-down took a literal form as well; thesummer holidays always made it difficult to get time alone when all the children were at home.

‘Did you enjoy your dinner?’ Harry asked innocently.

‘Just fine,’ Draco snapped. ‘Look, I had a long day. Can we just go home, please?’

 _Uh-oh._ Harry thought.

‘A little fresh air will do you good. Come on, love, it’s such a pretty night. I’m sure we can find your constellation if we look properly.’

‘Harry, I’m not in the mood to look at the bloody stars!’

Deciding that it couldn’t hurt the matter more, Harry feigned complete ignorance. He stopped walking and took Draco’s hand, arranging his face to one of concern.

‘What’s the matter with you tonight? You were so quiet all through dinner, and now you don’t want to take a few minutes to stargaze with your boyfriend? You love looking at them normally.’

It was true. Draco was the only student to receive an E in his Astronomy O.W.L. despite the utter chaos that had taken place during their exam, and continued to enjoy the heavens into adulthood.

‘Nothing’s the matter. I just don’t feel like it, all right? Can we go now?’

‘OK, OK, we’ll go. But give me one second, I have to do something first.’

Yes, he was probably going straight to hell for this, but Harry couldn’t resist the tease. Poor Draco, really. He smiled broadly at Draco, and pulled him in close, looking into his eyes. He reached into his pocket, and heard Draco gasp softly, his eyes widening.

‘Just have to text James to let him know we’ll be home early and he can go out of he wants to.’

The line of disappointment and hurt was clear in the set of Draco’s mouth. At least Harry knew what his answer would be - if he didn’t hex him first.

‘Right.’

Harry led Draco to a hidden spot behind a deserted office building where they could Apparate out of sight and, upon arriving on their doorstep, Draco stalked inside the house without waiting for Harry.

Grinning widely now, Harry picked up the small box from where Scorpius had hidden it in one of the plants that bordered their walkway and followed his soon-to-be-fiancé into the house. He caught Draco just as he had a foot on the staircase to storm up to bed. The house was absolutely spotless. The wooden floors in the foyer gleamed, and all evidence that four teenagers lived there erased, but Draco was too upset to notice it seemed.

‘Why don’t we stay up a little longer? There’s no rush is there?’Harry wheedled. ‘It is our anniversary after all.’

‘Harry, I’m tired. Can we talk in the morning?’

‘Well, we could, but then all this planning would go to waste.’

Harry snapped his fingers and in an instant, the lights in the foyer lowered, and music began to play from the living room, and old song from Elton John Harry knew Draco secretly loved.

‘What’s going on?’ Draco asked hesitantly.

He was still standing on the first step, leaning on the banister and staring at Harry, the expression on his face a mixture of disbelief and supressed joy that Harry thought particularly adorable. Harry, found his heart hammering in anticipation.

‘I wanted to ask you something,’ he began, smiling when heard the four children whispering and giggling from in the kitchen where they were waiting, and took Draco’s left hand. He got down on one knee, hoping he’d be able to get back up again, and for the second time, gazed into Draco’s eyes.

‘I wonder if you might do me a very great favour. You see, I’ve been very badly behaved recently, especially tonight, and I rather hoped you could find it in yourself to forgive me. I didn't think you wanted to be made a spectacle of in a Muggle establishment, but I suppose you were expecting this?'

Harry took the jewellery box out from behind his back and opened it for Draco to see what was inside.

‘Draco, will you marry me?’

A smile twitched at Draco’s lips and he stepped back down to Harry’s level.

‘You _have_ behaved rather poorly this evening. I should say ‘no’ just to spite you.’

‘Is that a ‘yes’, then?’

‘Yes, you idiot.’

Harry grinned up at him and took the ring out of the box and placed it on Draco’s finger. It was a platinum band inlaid with ten diamonds, one for each year that they had been together.

‘What did he say?’ called Albus.

‘Yes,’ Harry replied, getting to his feet - albeit a little creakily - and kissing his _fiancé_ over and over again.

‘Yes!’

Harry heard the kitchen door bang open and felt small arms wrap around him and Draco. Lily had been the most excited for him to propose. She and Draco got on as though he, not Harry,was her father, as she’d been just four years old when Draco had moved in with them. Since Harry could remember she’d been begging them to get married.

‘Gross, you guys,’ James drawled. ‘Save it for later.’

‘Shut up, James,’ Draco muttered over Harry’s lips.

‘Seriously.’ There was a soft popping noise. ‘Or I’ll let Lily have champagne.’

‘Quick! Pour me a glass before they have a chance to say no!’ Lily stage-whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and gazed into Draco’s, breaking their kiss, grinning so hard his face was beginning to hurt.

‘Love you,’ he murmured.

‘Love you more.’

Lily squeezed her way between them and hugged Draco, who bent to kiss her head.

‘Were you surprised?’ she asked. ‘Daddy’s been planning for _months_!’

‘I was surprised it took him this long,’ Draco told her before winking at Harry.

‘Yes, well, everything in its own time, right?’ Harry said as he accepted a glass of champagne from James, and looked sternly at his daughter who was clinking glasses with Al and Scorpius.

‘ _One_ glass, all right?’

Lily rolled her eyes and took a long sip. ‘We’re going to need more than champagne to get you through this wedding. I’ve been planning for _ever_! Come and see.’

They all took seats in the living room and Harry and Draco exchanged a careful look. Harry himself had rather thought he and Draco would be reciting their vows on a beach somewhere with their children and a few friends present, but from the size of the highly decorated wedding binder Lily had extracted from the bookshelf, it seemed she was planning an all-out fete. Pages torn from magazines depicting flower arrangements, lists, decorations and wedding attire soon littered the coffee table as she showed them her ideas.

‘I know you both probably want something quiet and family-oriented, but we thought since Draco never had a wedding, and well, neither did you, Dad, really,’ Lily said, blushing slightly, ‘That this should be special, and as traditional as possible.’

The four children grinned almost identically at them, and Harry felt his heart melt. Obviously, whatever they wanted… God, he was soft.

‘Thank you,’ Draco said, squeezing Harry’s hand. ‘You know your grandmothers will want to be involved of course.’

‘‘We haven’t told Gran or anybody else for that matter yet. We thought _we’d_ do most of the planning, actually,’ Scorpius said, downing his glass and gesturing for James to pour him another.

‘Really?’ Harry raised an eyebrow at the children. ‘Do we get any say at all?’

‘Yes,’ said Lily, ‘you can tell all the friends and family that you’ve got engaged, _and_ you have the choice of weekends.’

‘How thoughtful,’ Draco drawled. ‘I suppose the choices are at least more than two?’

‘Of course: Door Number one, the sixteenth of August, Door Number Two, the twenty-third of August or, Door Number Three, the thirtieth of August.’

‘This year?’

‘What? You want to wait longer to marry Dad and make us all more miserable?’ Scorpius asked Harry.

‘But-but, it’s just that it’s in a few weeks! Don’t we have to do invitations and book, I don’t know, caterers or something?’

‘It’s all handled,’ James said, upending the bottle of champagne in Lily’s glass. ‘As Lily said, she’s been planning for _ever_.’

‘So,’ she said, her blue eyes glinting, ‘take your pick.’

Harry and Draco looked at each other, hardly able to conceal their shock. It seemed futile to argue with the children, however, and they chose the weekend of the thirtieth which gave them a full three weeks. Harry knew Draco’s parents were the sort to want to do things the correct way, and he was sure there was a rule in the Book of Etiquette that had something to do with wedding invitations being sent out no less than a month before the wedding.

‘Excellent. I’ll confirm the arrangements on Monday then. I will of course require all banking information from you.’

‘I knew there was a catch!’

James rolled his eyes. ‘Oh, please, Dad.’ His mobile twittered and he tapped away for a few seconds and then stood up. ‘Right. This has all been lovely fun, but the rest of Saturday night awaits.’

‘Text me if you won’t be coming home,’ Harry said. ‘And please be safe!’

At nineteen, James was already juggling girlfriends and often spent the night at theirs, driving Harry mad with the thought that he’d end up a father before he was ready like he, Harry, had.

James waved his hand dismissively and, after kissing his sister goodnight and waving to the two boys, he Disapparated.

Scorpius and Albus traipsed up to the TV room on the first floor discussing some film or other they’d got to watch, and Lily closed her binder and looked happily at Harry and Draco.

‘I suggest you both get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the next few weeks,’ she said, and then raced up the steps to join the boys.

Harry sat back against the couch and huffed out a laugh. ‘I guess that puts us in our place, then.’

‘Right? I was envisioning a quiet getaway myself.’

‘Think we can do it anyway?’

‘Well, nobody mentioned anything about the honeymoon.’ Draco settled himself into Harry’s arms, his soft hair tickling Harry’s throat. ‘The kids go back to school on the first of September so maybe we’ll have that to ourselves.’

Harry laughed. ‘We can live in hope.’

After sending off an owl to Draco’s parents and the Weasleys, Draco took Lily’s words to heart and led Harry up the staircase to their bedroom, where Harry was thrilled to receive the dressing-down he had hoped for. Afterwards, they enjoyed a hot shower together and curled up in bed.

‘So,’ Draco said, ‘D’you think we’ll be able to choose who we invite to this do?’

‘We’d better seeing as we’re paying for it. Though I don’t know what my daughter’s going to come with in the next few weeks.’

‘Well, we know she’s always been a planner. Scorpius and Al’s seventeenth was quite something.’

‘That’s what’s got me worried. I haven’t forgotten the bill for that one either.’

‘Oh, Harry.’

Draco pressed a kiss to his face and curled up around him, resting his left hand over Harry’s chest to gaze at his ring. Harry smiled and held the hand out for both of them to see.

‘Do you remember when you didn’t like me at all?’

‘It’s like from another life, really,’ Draco said softly. ‘I’ve loved you for much longer than I haven’t.’

‘It’s been a long road, eh?’

‘Too long.’

‘Remember our first time together?’ Harry asked playfully.

‘You mean when I took advantage of you during my own birthday party?’

‘Well, I flirted with you all night, who could blame you?’

‘A great many people from what I remember. Father still hasn’t quite recovered. And, you were drunk.’

Harry made a face. Lucius had never once warmed to him in the almost thirty years of knowing Harry. Narcissa had been much more accommodating, and Harry thought he got on fairly well with her, but it was very difficult with Lucius’ abhorrence of Harry’s relationship with his son. It hadn’t been enough that Draco had tried to settle down with a nice pureblood girl, Astoria Greengrass, and had a son of his own. The union hadn’t lasted long, and Draco had gotten a divorce from her and primary custody of Scorpius before a full year of their marriage. Lucius Malfoy had been livid and, without Narcissa’s involvement, would have disinherited Draco.

It wasn’t that his son was gay, according to Lucius; it was just the fact that Draco had chosen Harry to be his partner, rather than any other wizard in the world. In the beginning, he had tried to break them up by force, and then by guile, writing letters to Draco, pretending to be another man so that Harry would think he was being unfaithful. The worst was a personal attack on Harry, and only the fact that he was Draco’s father stopped him from ordering his Aurors to send Lucius’ cowardly arse back to Azkaban. Since then, he had apologised to Harry, but remained at a distance which had always made Harry wary.

Harry perished the ugly thoughts, knowing it would ruin Draco’s night if he brought the subject up again, instead, he kept it light.

‘Debateable. I was already mostly in love with you at that point, wasn’t I? he said.

‘What a sap.’

‘Oh, shut up. You were in love with me too.’

Draco chuckled and waved his wand and the room was plunged into darkness.

‘Yes, I was, and I always will be.’

They were silent for a moment and then Harry spoke again. ‘I suppose we’ll have to invite Lucius to our wedding?’

‘Perhaps we should just leave the guest list up to Lily after all.’

* *  
*  
 _The Planning_

Lily was up and on James’ mobile and chattering away before Harry had even poured his first cup of coffee on Monday morning. When she spotted him in the kitchen she covered the mouthpiece with her hand and said, ‘The decorator is coming to meet with us this evening at five. Make sure you’re home on time.’

‘Yes, ma’am,’ Harry mumbled sleepily.

Draco joined them a few minutes later and Harry shared the latest news with him as he helped himself to coffee and toast.

Harry had just begun to eat his breakfast when the owls came pouring in. Each member of the Weasley family had sent them a congratulatory note, plus Draco’s mother (his father’s signature noticeably, and predictably, absent), and his friends, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and an old childhood friend from France, Estelle de Chassole.

‘ _’It’s about time’_ seems to be the general consensus,’ said Draco, brushing feathers off of his toast. ‘I didn’t think they all cared so much.’

With some trepidation, Harry kissed Draco goodbye and Apparated to the Ministry. Sure enough, word had spread and by ten o’ clock, the entire Magical Law Enforcement department had passed by his office to congratulate him, slap his back and ask about the wedding, to which his amused response was, ‘You’ll have to ask my daughter.’

He was unsurprised when he arrived home at ten past five that evening to find not only the decorator, Astrid, but the caterer, and a sharply dressed man called Mr Phillips, who was introduced to him as the wedding co-ordinator, seated in his living room. Lily glared daggers at him for a moment, silently admonishing him for being late, before beginning the meeting. Harry took his seat next to Draco, kissing his cheek.

‘What have I missed?’ Harry whispered making sure Lily was fully engaged in her conversation with the caterer.

‘The nuptials will occur at four o’ clock in the afternoon beneath a charming bower of morning glory in our back garden, which will be magically enhanced to accommodate our guests.Champagne and live music all night, at least a thousand different hors d’oeuvres and cocktails will be served after the ceremony, plus a sit-down dinner to follow. You arrived as they began to discuss a colour scheme. The first suggestion was red, which I promptly vetoed.’

‘Not OTT at all, is it?’ Harry said dryly. ‘Why can’t we do this on a beach in Jamaica?’

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and they turned their attention to Lily’s conversation with their decorator.

‘I adore the crystal chandeliers!’ Lily was saying as the other young woman smiled and nodded.

‘Crystal chandeliers?’ Harry asked.

‘ _Yes_ , Daddy. They’re part of the decorations in the tents.’

‘Oh, I see.’

‘Yes, they are the focal point of the decoration, so we’ll position the head table to the best advantage of the lighting. I’ve made a note for fairy lights in all the trees, fresh flowers on all fifty tables-‘

‘ _Fifty?_ ’ spluttered Harry. Everyone looked at him.

‘Yes, Daddy, ten people to a table. Haven’t you heard that you’re Harry Potter? We have quite a guest list.’

Harry gazed disbelievingly at his fiancé, who just shook his head.

‘Invitations were sent out after we left for work. There was nothing I could do.’

‘A quickly cast _Incendio_ maybe,’ Harry muttered darkly. He couldn’t believe this was really happening.

‘Do we even know five hundred people?’ Draco asked.

‘Of course we do, now may we please continue?’

The meeting lasted another hour, where Lily rattled off plans for tent placement, the type of china, stemware and flatware they would be using for the place settings, what music would be played during the ceremony, what favours there ought to be, and ultimately what colours would be used. Harry and Draco might not have been there at all for all they’d been consulted. Mr Phillips especially had been almost as keen as Lily to voice his opinions.

Harry kept reminding himself that, despite it all, the wedding would be about him, Draco and their children, and if it had to be the wedding of the century, so be it.

‘The house itself is really quite beautiful, so not too much colour would be needed; just a splash here and there, perhaps the table runners and flowers,’ said Astrid said as she and the two others finally got up to leave.

‘All right, we’ll have a think on it and get back to you before the end of the week.’

Harry and Draco thanked them all politely and walked them to the door with Lily where they Disapparated in turn.

‘I think we’re going to hate it when it’s her turn to get married,’ Harry grumbled.

‘I heard that,’ Lily snapped, but she smiled all the same.

‘Clearly you won’t need help finding a job after Hogwarts,’ Draco mused, tugging gently on her ponytail. ‘Event planning seems to be your calling in life.’

‘It’s only really fun when you’re doing it for the people you love.’ She gave them both a dazzling smile and retreated to the living room to clear up. Seconds later, she popped her head back out.

‘Oh, and Daddy? You’ll need to organise a security detail for the house. Draco, do you still have that friend in the department of Transport? We need Portkeys for the foreign guests. I’ll owl you the details tomorrow.’

‘Do you get the feeling we’re being played by a fifteen year old?’ Draco asked.

‘A fifteen year old? It’s been every day since the day she was born.’

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him in for a kiss, enjoying the quiet for a moment. The boys would be home soon from their weekly Quidditch game with Teddy, and would undoubtedly be ravenous and demanding dinner.

‘Just a reminder,’ Lily called, making them both jump. ‘You have to pick your Best Mans… Men… you know what I mean - your witnesses.’

‘Scorpius is mine,’ Draco called back to Lily.

Harry had automatically thought of Ron, but dismissed it just as quickly. This wedding was about his commitment to Draco and their family unit. The obvious choice was one of his boys, but which one? A flip of a galleon was going to have to determine it - there was no way he could weigh the pros and cons to choose without making one or both of his sons feel awkward.

‘I’m going to have to flip a coin for mine when they get home,’ Harry replied.

In the end, he didn’t have to. Albus said as much as he loved Harry, there was very little that could make him willingly step up and speak in front of a crowd. James on the other hand was a natural crowd-pleaser and joker, and he happily accepted his father’s request.

Harry smiled and ruffled James’ hair playfully. At least he could boast one good decision made for him for this wedding.

The next fortnight flew by in a whirlwind of owls bringing invitation acceptances (very few had declined much to Harry’s chagrin), fabric samples, wedding cake samples (the almond torte that Draco particularly enjoyed was the winner) and endless mobile correspondence between Lily and the three boys. It was amazing to both Harry and Draco, how much a small group of teenagers could get done in the space of two weeks. Harry supposed it helped to have an almost unlimited budget at their disposal. Draco had done a quick calculation after sneaking a peek at Lily’s wedding binder one night after she’d gone to bed and had promptly shut it, his face going pale, and Harry knew they would be feeling this dent in their vault for a long time to come.

Each night, however, Harry lay in bed with Draco thanking his lucky stars for the life he had been given. No amount of gold was worth that.

*

Harry was exhausted by the time the week of the wedding rolled around. He had spent the last week finalising the details for his deputy while he was away. Two of his best Aurors had been injured in the field and were laid up in St Mungo’s for at least another week, and he’d had to downsize on his security detail for the wedding so the others could take up the slack. There had been endless meetings with the Head of the MLE to work everything out during his absence, and quite frankly, he was glad this would only be happening once.

On the Thursday night before the wedding, Harry came home to a house empty save for Draco who was in the sitting room with a drink, listening to the WWN.

‘This is a surprise. Where is everyone?’

Draco smiled. ‘They’ve given us an early wedding present.’ He got up and went to the sideboard and poured Harry a drink.

‘Have they? What’s that?’

Draco handed Harry his drink and a small piece of parchment bearing Lily’s handwriting. ‘The night alone.’

_Dear D & D_

_We’re off to Ted’s for the night! Accept this rare night alone as our gift of thanks to you for letting us take over the house for the weekend._

_With lots of love,_

_J, A, S & L._

Flooded with happiness, Harry clinked his glass with Draco’s and took a healthy sip of scotch. And, after a quick dinner, Harry reached for Draco and kissed him lingeringly, stroking the nape of his neck with the pad of his thumb, their signal for ‘I want to shag you stupid’.

Laughing, they tripped their way up to their bedroom, pausing to remove a shirt here and a sock there, finally discarding their trousers somewhere on the landing. They collapsed on their bed, Harry hard and aching and blissful, feeling the smooth slide of Draco’s naked skin against his as he lowered himself on top, pressing kisses to his face and jaw.

‘God, it’s been too long,’ Draco sighed.

Harry hummed his agreement, his mouth occupied by kissing his way down Draco’s chest and belly, slowly stroking him with one hand, stretching the other out for their lubricant in the bedside drawer. He popped the cap and squeezed a few drops out on his fingers, spreading it slowly and gently over Draco’s arsehole. He opened his mouth and guided Draco’s cock inside, sucking him up and down, teasing him with his tongue until he was breathless and ready.

Harry got to his knees and lifted Draco’s thighs up on top of his. Taking his own cock in his hand, he leaned forward and kissed his fiancé, pressing slowly and easily into him, his nerves tingling at the sensation. Draco’s legs squeezed him, his hands in his hair pulling him deeper as they kissed, while Harry reached between them to resume stroking Draco’s hardness.

Draco moaned over Harry’s mouth, lifting his hips in time with Harry’s movements. He reached beside them on the bed for the bottle of lubricant and Harry quivered with pleasure as the cool liquid dripped down the crevice of his arse, and Draco’s fingers followed, spreading his flesh and sliding his fingers over Harry’s hole, massaging and rubbing before slipping inside.

‘Fuck,’ Harry hissed, his back arching as Draco’s fingers slid in just deep enough to drive him crazy.

It was all he could do to stay inside of Draco who was gazing at him through heavy lidded eyes, his teeth chewing his lower lip. The bed creaked as Harry moved faster, pushing forward into his lover, fist flying over his cock. His arm shook beneath him with the effort of staying upright.

Draco soon came with a gasp, his muscles rippling around Harry’s cock, and Harry followed suit riding out his orgasm on Draco’s teasing fingers.

‘Wow,’ Draco said several minutes later when Harry had rolled off of him and tidied them up a bit. ‘This is going to sound extremely ghastly at this moment, but I really, really love our children.’

‘They’re gorgeous,’ Harry said, stilling Draco’s progress as he made to get out of bed. ‘Don’t go too far now; I’ll be wanting another go soon.’

Draco laughed. ‘You’ll be asleep in ten minutes if I know you.’

‘Just a power nap,’ Harry mumbled.

They kissed again, slowly and languidly, and sure enough to Draco’s prediction, within a very short space of time, he was asleep.

On Friday morning, following Harry’s promised second round of sex, Harry and Draco were met downstairs in the kitchen by an entire crew of wizards in white robes who had transformed their small family kitchen into restaurant standard.

Seeing their look of horror, one of the wizards approached them with a smile and a cup of coffee each, and introduced himself as the head chef.

‘Don’t worry, mate,’ he said jauntily to the pair, ‘you’ll have your little kitchen back to normal before you know it.’

He turned and began to bark orders at his staff, much like a military sergeant would his troops.

Advancing out into the living area, they found Scorpius staring out of the far window to the back garden, while Harry’s three stood around him reading a piece of parchment.

‘Morning, you lot. What’s going on?’ Harry asked.

Everyone looked up, and Scorpius turned around; Harry was shocked to see tears running down his face which he wiped away angrily, and Draco immediately went to him.

‘What’s wrong, Scor?’

‘His Mum’s been writing,’ James said quietly.

‘What? Why didn’t you tell me?’ Draco asked him.

‘It wasn’t a big deal at first, it was just stupid stuff like trying to find out all the wedding details, so I just told her everything was going fine. Then, she started owling every day, begging me to tell her how your relationship was, and asking if there was any tension and how I was getting along with Jamie, Al and Lily, and was I happy.’ Scorpius paused, and swallowed.

‘Then, she sent this today, for Dad. She addressed it to him, so I wasn’t going to read it, but I told Jamie what had been going on, and well, we took the liberty.’

‘We’re sorry,’ James piped up. ‘But we thought it was for the best.’

‘It’s all right,’ Draco said softly. He looked uncomfortably at Harry before taking the letter from James.

_My dearest Draco_

_I know my letter finds you and a rather inconvenient time, but I have sent it in the hopes that it will find you in enough time, before you make a horrible mistake._

_Draco, I’ve never stopped loving you, and seeing you with our child made me realise how foolish I was when we were married, and why I should have never let you go. Please, Draco, please meet me at midnight at mine and let’s talk about it. I want you back._

_Ever and always Yours,  
A._

Harry had always thought he was made of strong stuff, but reading into the false desperation in Astoria’s letter made his stomach churn.

Draco folded the letter and looked at the children. ‘You know, all of you, that this doesn’t mean anything, right? Scorpius’ mother, well, she’s…’

‘A bit of a basket case,’ Scorpius supplied, making the others laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes. ‘I just don’t want anybody getting the wrong idea, and I’m sorry you had to see it.’

‘All right, all right,’ said James, ‘crisis averted. Let’s get back to work.’

‘Do you need any help?’ Harry asked.

‘Actually,’ Lily said, blushing a little, ‘Aunt Hermione has arranged a bit of a ‘spa day’ for you. She’ll be here in an hour to take you for brunch, and then you’ve got a day of pampering ahead of you.’

‘Feeling like a lady,’ Draco said in a singsong.

It really hadn’t been bad at all. Hermione, Pansy, Narcissa and Molly Weasley had all come together miraculously for them.

They enjoyed a delicious champagne brunch, and began their afternoon with a quick trip to the sauna where they tried very, very hard not to be naughty, followed by a couple’s massage which Harry thought he really could get used to. They each got a quick trim and a shave, and politely declined having their nails done, and chose to have tea with the ladies while they were buffed, filed and polished.

The children had finished decorating and preparing by the time they got home, and they enjoyed a wonderful dinner together in the dining room, well away from the white curtain that hung from the entrance to the back garden, blocking the ceremony and reception area from view.

‘Dad and I just want to say how proud we are of you lot, and how grateful, for doing this for us,’ Draco said over their pudding.

‘Don’t thank us yet,’ mumbled James through his mouthful. ‘You might hate it.’

Draco laughed. ‘Well, it wasn’t our plan, that’s for sure, but we’re really glad it was yours and it’s come through.’

‘All right, I think it’s time for bed. We’ve all had a long _week_ ,’ said Harry. He paused, for he noticed the children exchange the swiftest of glances, but he could have imagined it.

‘’Night, Daddy.’ Lily got up and kissed him. ‘Draco, could you come and help me with something?’

‘Sure.’

Harry made his way up the steps, and the boys followed suit, making some joke or other behind his back. He gratefully stripped off his clothes, and climbed into bed, groaning as the cool sheets surrounded his body and he was enveloped by the mattress and pillows. He hoped Draco would hurry up; being naked and hard in that sauna earlier with Draco had been on his mind all day since.

He heard commotion outside the door, and then Draco’s voice asked crossly, ‘Why can’t I sleep in my own bed?’

Harry got up and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and his robe and opened the door to see what all the fuss was about.

All four children were blocking Draco’s path to the bedroom.

‘Because,’ Lily said, ‘it’s really bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. If you sleep together you’re going to see each other in the morning and have bad luck forever!’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. Besides, I don’t sleep well without Dad there. You want me to be well rested, don’t you?’

‘You will be.’

Draco narrowed his eyes. ‘Not in the guest room I won’t.’

‘You’re sleeping with Scorpius in his and Al’s room.’

Draco wrinkled his nose. ‘I am bloody not. Have you been in their room recently? It’s a toxic mix of sweaty socks and dirty underwear. No way.’

‘You’re not allowed to sleep alone. We don’t trust you or Dad.’

‘To do what?’

‘To stay in your own rooms,’ replied Scorpius.

‘We’re grown adults! This is insane. Harry, back me up!’

‘Come on, you lot. Let him in; nothing’s going to happen,’ Harry said soothingly, trying to push the three boys aside. He might as well have tried to move a mountain troll.

Lily rounded on him. ‘Daddy, if something, no, if _anything_ goes wrong tomorrow if you and Draco see each other before the wedding, could you possibly forgive yourself?’

‘Well, I think I could, but I don’t think you will.’

‘More to the point,’ she snapped. ‘We’ve worked far too hard to get you here for there to be a disaster now.’

Harry made a face at Draco. ‘I’m afraid I can’t argue any longer. Maybe we should just go to bed.’

‘Fine.’ Draco turned on his heel, pulling out his wand and casting every cleaning spell he could think of in the vicinity of Scorpius and Albus’ room across the corridor.

Harry made to close the door, but James sidled in under his arm, saying, ‘Roomies!’

Rolling his eyes, Harry removed his robe and climbed back into bed, James jumping in on the other side.

‘If I molest you in the night by accident, don’t call child services. I’ll deny everything and blame you.’

‘Oooh, harsh, Dad.’

Harry laughed and reached over to ruffle James’ hair. ‘You’ve all been really brilliant, J. I’m very proud.’

‘And you’ve handled it all admirably. Your kids are proud too.’

**  
*

_The Party_

On Saturday morning, Harry woke before James. He stared at his oldest child’s face as he slept - his favourite thing to do when they were babies. Though the face had changed quite a bit since then, Harry still felt the swell of emotion in his chest.

Gently getting out of bed, Harry made his way to the bathroom and got into the shower.

He wondered how exactly they were planning to keep him and Draco apart all day when the house was undoubtedly going to be littered with people again.

When he emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in his robe and towelling his hair dry, he received a small shock to find not only James, but Ron and Hermione there as well. A table had been set up in the corner of the room laden with breakfast food, and Ron had put the wireless on to listen to the Quidditch match between the Cannons and the Tornados.

‘Thought you might like some company,’ Hermione said, pouring Harry a cup of coffee. ‘Think of this as your hotel room for the day.’

‘What?’

‘You’re locked in, mate,’ said Ron from Harry’s bed, where he and James were sharing a plate of chocolate doughnuts. ‘We’re here to keep you from running off to Draco.’

‘Oh.’

The morning passed amicably, as Harry ate breakfast and, with James’ help, regaled his two friends with the stories of the last few weeks. Though Lily had kept them informed, it wasn’t quite the same as having them there, and he realised he had missed them.

Lily herself flitted in and out of the room, bringing Harry’s dress robes in, making sure his shoes were polished and his hair was right, before finally bringing in her dress and the hair stylist and makeup artist who would be doing hers and Hermione’s looks for the afternoon.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and quickly turned up the Quidditch.

What seemed like ages later, it was time to get dressed and head downstairs for pre-ceremony photos. The photographer arrived, and Harry and his three children took their photos on the staircase, in the living room, and in the front garden where none of the decorations could be seen, but they had the beauty of the trees and flowers for the background. Scorpius joined them afterward, telling Harry that he and Blaise were slowly getting drunk.

‘I told them to ease off because no one likes a sloppy bride. Dad didn’t seem to like that.’

It was Draco’s turn next with all of the children. Harry was circumnavigated away from the pictures by the wedding co-ordinator, Mr Phillips, who was wearing resplendent robes of purple, and reminded Harry strongly of Dumbledore. He smiled, thinking of how the old wizard would have loved the idea of him and Draco getting married.

At long, long last, it was time. The children appeared from around the other side of the house and took their places in front of Harry. Then, from around the corner, Draco appeared and Harry felt himself go weak. Never had he looked so gorgeous; never had Harry loved him more.

They met just outside the arched doorway where Harry couldn’t help himself and drew Draco in for a kiss.

‘Hey, save that for the ‘I do’s, people!’

‘Shut up, James,’ Draco murmured.

‘Is everyone ready?’ Mr Phillips asked, his wand held at his side, smiling.

Harry nodded.

Mr Phillips opened the curtain that had been blocking the back garden, and Harry heard music beginning to play and the babble of talk and laughter.

Harry’s breath caught as he saw the magnificent space beyond; the trees glittered with lights, the ceiling draped with pale fabrics around the chandeliers Lily had loved so much a pure white strip of fabric led the way up to the dais upon which a witch in white robes was standing. Harry saw hundreds of heads all turned towards him and he blushed a little bit, still uncomfortable with being seen, but waved at them all the same.

‘We hope you like it,’ said Lily, looking near tears.

‘We love it,’ said Draco.

‘It’s perfect.’ Harry’s throat had tightened up a little bit himself as he thought of all the effort his and Draco’s children had gone through, just for them.

Albus escorted his sister down the centre aisle and took their seats at the front of the room. James and Scorpius followed and stood on either side of the dais.

The music changed to that Elton John song Draco loved, and Harry grinned and took his hand.

‘Love you,’ he whispered.

‘Love you more,’ Draco whispered back.

*

_‘Will you take Harry to be your husband, to bond your life to, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?’_

_‘I will.’_

_‘And will you Harry, take Draco to be your husband, to bond your life to, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?’_

_‘I will.’_

_*_

_'For those of you who may not know me, I'm Hermione Weasley-'_

_'Sexiest witch in the room!'_

_'Thank you, Ronald. As I was saying, I've known the grooms for many a year, before they even tolerated each other, far less liked each other. Harry and Draco are a testament to the power of love-'_

_'And a big dick!'_

_'Oh Christ,' Draco groaned, burying his face in Harry's shoulder._

_'Blaise, there are children present! As I was saying…’_

_*_

_The champagne corks were popping, the tables were full, and everyone was talking, laughing and eating the delicious hors d’oeuvres. Harry had been trying to circulate and speak to as many people as he could, but the sound of Draco’s laughter stopped him. Harry gazed upon his husband, wrapped up in amused conversation with Blaise and his friend Estelle de Chassole who had made the trip from France, and his chest swelled with emotion._

_The children were flitting about, being wonderful with all of the fossilised relatives and keeping their younger cousins in check. He couldn’t remember ever being prouder of them._

_*_

_Harry walked back inside the party after distastefully watching Astoria Greengrass being escorted away by two members of the MLE, dressed in her wedding dress, hysterical._

‘Wait, that actually happened?’

‘It did. I try not to remember too many of those little details, though.’

‘Well done for keeping it to yourself for five years. I always thought Mother was joking when she told me Astoria showed up in her wedding dress.’

‘Ready for the last one?’

Draco smiled. ‘Yeah.’

_They lay naked together on their bed, wedding robes discarded on the ground. Harry’s left thigh hooked over Draco’s, one hands clinging desperately to the sheets around him, the other in Draco’s hair, his body shaking with arousal as his husband moved in and out of him slowly and deliberately._

_Draco wrapped his left hand, firm and slick, around Harry’s cock, rubbing and teasing, catching Harry’s lips with his._

‘Wow,’ Draco murmured.

‘Yeah,’ Harry agreed.

‘I think I’d like to relive this particularly wedding memory for our anniversary.’

Harry smiled teasingly and took Draco by the hand and pulled him upward.

‘My pleasure.’


End file.
